


An Offering of Body, a Garden of Light

by JamieisClassic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, M/M, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Anduin meets Malfurion in Ashenvale after receiving summons to aid with a repopulation effort for the night elves. Or, the night elf breeding program need you (Anduin).
Relationships: Malfurion Stormrage/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	An Offering of Body, a Garden of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dumb idea that turned into a dumb but also weirdly sappy fic. Please enjoy and also take with a massive grain of salt. It isn't mentioned, but Tyrande is 10000% cool with all of this and it's not infidelity.

Anduin stared at Broll in confusion.  _ Here to collect his clothing and keep his possessions safe?  _ What? 

“Broll, what are you talking about?” he asked, mind spinning as he tried to put together the pieces of this seemingly unsolvable puzzle. 

Broll raised a brow. “Malfurion told me you’d agreed to help with the project while Tyrande is away. You said you wanted to start immediately which surprised us both but we’re glad for it nonetheless. If you’re uncomfortable with it being him I would be happy to, er, take his place.” 

Anduin shook his head, still utterly confounded as to why he was being asked to undress. He was here to help them with repopulation efforts, he knew, and he’d assumed he’d been asked here to help bolster the various child-bearing elves’ fertility with his power as a priest. “I don’t understand how my being naked is a requirement for a little healing magic, Broll.”

“Oh…” Broll trailed off, looking pensive, before seeming to try and start speaking a number of times. Eventually he gave up and just sighed. “There isn’t a nice way to put this, but you  _ are _ the repopulation efforts, Anduin. Elves don't have good fertility, if we’re to survive we need to sow our seed in other races.”

Even without a mirror, Anduin knew he was blushing down to his collarbones and there was nothing he could find to say that wasn’t stammers and incomprehensible sounds. Finally, he settled for a nod and started undressing. It was absurd, really, that Malfurion thought he would… that he’d be willing… Light, who was he kidding, there was nothing he wanted more than a child and the excuse of goodwill and improved relations with the night elves was perfect. So perfect, in fact, that Shaw might not even fault him for this, despite the scandal he’d have to clean up as a result of it. 

As he finished undressing, the coolness of the ocean breeze here in Ashenvale not bothering him as much as he’d assumed it would, he noticed the heaviness of Broll’s gaze, the way he leered over the suppleness of his curves, and he almost thought he could see a small tent growing beneath the man’s skirts. He felt something stir in him at that look, a desire, an  _ instinct _ to take and be taken, to welcome seed into his body and create life… to be bred. Heat pooled in his gut and he bit his lip as he carried his belongings to the man who had been supportive of him during his father’s passing, even if distantly, and found an idea surfacing in his mind that he never would have thought in any other situation. 

“Broll, I… If Malfurion’s seed doesn’t take, I’d like you to try,” he admitted softly as he passed over his clothing. 

Broll’s eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. “You’d… Do you mean that, Anduin?” 

“I do. I really do,” he replied, laying his hand softly on Broll’s bare bicep and resisting the urge to squeeze, just to feel the muscle. Light, he was strong, it would feel so good to have him hold him down, manhandle him while he— He shook himself from the thought. He had important things to do and ogling Broll’s muscles and fantasizing about him wasn’t part of it. 

With a parting nod, he headed away from the small tent he’d been undressing in and down the soft grass to the ruins where Malfurion was waiting for him. Perhaps he should have been embarrassed to be walking out in the open completely nude, but in the glow of the waxing moon and the song of the ocean waves he felt nothing short of holy. His body, his womb, would bring life and blessing and renewal for the night elf people and with it he, too, would wax into the mother he’d always secretly wished to be. Though perhaps the Light he worshiped was different, at this moment, as he walked toward what had started to feel like destiny, Elune herself seemed to be with him. 

When he reached the space Malfurion had prepared — a number of furs and blankets laid over the old stone of the ruins and a heavy tapestry hung up to keep off the worst of the ocean wind — he found the man pacing in his cat form. The space was hardly private, and Anduin could feel the eyes of a number of night elves on him from where they hid in the trees just off the beach, but strangely he felt blessed for his audience rather than embarrassed. This was not just to bring children, but also hope, and what would enliven a people more than knowing one of their leaders would finally sire an heir. Though he did suppose perhaps night elves didn’t care for such things, but either way they would enjoy the show. 

“I’m ready,” he said, and Malfurion stopped his pacing to look at him, feline eyes glowing in the darkness. 

The man reverted to his regular form and Anduin froze. For all Malfurion sounded and perhaps acted like an old man, he was fit, well muscled and large with a good patch of chest hair gracing his pecs. He felt heat stirring within him once again, and the fact that Malfurion’s hands weren’t the only thing that was big wasn’t helping matters. When he finally dragged his eyes away from the man’s very large cock it was to see him watching him with amusement, and he felt himself blush. 

“Sorry, I… You’re very big,” he finally mumbled out.

Malfurion chuckled. “I suppose my size might be intimidating to someone so slight. You have… done this before, though, correct?” 

Anduin smiled at the man’s concern. “Yes. Though not with anyone nearly so well endowed, I’ll admit.”

“I would assume not, such size is uncommon to say the least amongst humans,” Malfurion replied, “If it is a worry I could find someone less—”

“No!” Anduin interrupted, “No, it’s fine. More than fine. I want…” 

He closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to get his tongue to behave itself. Before he could get the words in a reasonable order, however, a large, warm hand was wrapping around his hip and he looked up into softly glowing eyes that were full of a strange emotion he couldn’t put his finger on. The closest he could think of was delight, perhaps, or humour, but both felt too detached for the warmth he found there. 

“You’re allowed to want things, Anduin. It’s natural and good to want things. Give into it, allow yourself to want, and good things will happen,” he murmured all while stroking over his hip with a calloused thumb, “So, tell me what you want.” 

He thought for a moment, but there weren’t words to express it… not ones he was willing to voice, anyway. Finally, he opened his mouth and let spill forth whatever was sitting on his tongue. “You. Your seed. I…” he shuddered, suddenly feeling like his knees were weak, “Please I want it so badly.” 

“Good,” Malfurion rumbled, and were it not for the strength of the hand grasping his hip he might well have collapsed. 

Then, warm fingers were tracing up his thigh and Anduin found himself scrabbling for purchase on the biceps of a man far too tall for him to reach the shoulders of comfortably. Those fingers, thick and rough from a life outdoors, slid to the apex of his thighs and started to trail through the slickness that had gathered there, pressing against his sensitive flesh and dipping into his sacred places. They groaned in tandem, Anduin’s voice a reedy whine and Malfurion’s a deep purr, as he slid those fingers in. 

“You’re so small Anduin, so damn small,” Malfurion groaned against his temple, and Anduin didn’t have anything to reply with but a nod. 

Malfurion started to pump his fingers in and out making him squirm and whine, and he knew he needed to have something more sturdy holding him up than his own shaky legs and Malfurion’s hands. Bringing one hand down to slow the movement of the fingers inside him, he motioned his head for the pile of furs and blankets and hoped Malfurion would understand. Thankfully, he seemed to, chuckling and removing his fingers before guiding him over to lay down on the nest. 

“Thanks,” he murmured, grateful to finally be off his wobbly knees and in the comfort and warmth of the pile. 

Malfurion simply gave him a smile, then took a grip of his thighs to spread him open. He wasted no time getting his fingers back inside him, slipping in three this time and scissoring them to stretch him further, and Anduin found himself writhing and moaning under his ministrations in moments. Then, to add oil to the fire already burning through him, he bowed his head and started lapping at his clit. Anduin’s hands flew down, searching for something, anything, to hold onto as he moaned and shook, and when they landed on the rough, firm texture of the man’s antlers he couldn’t help but pull just a little. Malfurion groaned against him, and, feeling emboldened, he tugged harder and bucked into his touch. 

Met only with pleased sounds and further touches, Anduin continued to use the man’s mouth for his own pleasure, thighs shaking and hands weak from the effort of it all until he, quite without realizing he was going to, came hard on the man’s fingers. He slumped back, panting and exhausted, and as Malfurion pulled away he noticed that the man was now hard, and bigger than ever. Light, he wanted that in him, and desperately, and he could only hope it wouldn't hurt too terribly tomorrow. 

“Please?” he begged, “Please, I want it in me, I want you in me. Please I… I need…” 

Thankfully, he didn’t need to explain any further for Malfurion to understand and soon enough he was being turned over onto his stomach and pulled up onto his knees so that his ass was in the air and his face was pressed into the furs beneath him. Unromantic as the position was, he knew it would help with putting something so large in him, so instead of complaining he simply wiggled his butt and hoped it would entice the man to continue. If the groan he heard and light spank he received were anything to go by, he was successful. 

Then, the thick, hot head of his cock was sliding through his folds to gather his slick and pushing against his entrance. He was big, so fucking big, and as his body slowly stretched to accommodate the massive appendage he wondered how it would feel when it was finally inside. He didn’t have to wait long — his body seemed to be as eager as he was to feel it and stretched open for him without too much complaint, and then the world was a flurry of white noise where the only thing that mattered was how damn  _ full _ he felt. Every breath was a whine, and every movement nearly painful ecstasy, and then he could feel something pushing up within him, like it was pressed against his lungs, and he knew Malfurion could get no deeper. 

“You’re… You’re so tight,” Malfurion groaned, hips jerking like they wanted to get deeper still even if they couldn’t.

Anduin whined and squirmed, clenching down on his cock as he tried to push further in. It was so good, so much better than it had been with the handful of lovers he’d had in the past, and Light above he wasn’t sure if it was the sheer girth of his dick or the situational knowledge that he was doing this to have a child, but his mind was fraying like yarn knotted and untied too many times and he wasn’t sure he should care. As Malfurion began to move, just a small inching out and then pressing back in, he decided quite resolutely that he should not, in fact, give any fucks at all. 

“Please?” he whimpered, unsure what he was asking for but knowing, deep in his guts, that he needed something. 

In response, Malfurion simply groaned and thrust back in harder, deeper,  _ faster _ than he had before and it was like lightning up his spine. Distantly Anduin remembered the one and only time a lover had made him come on their fingers, how they’d found a certain place within him that made him feel like the air right before a lightning strike, electrified and full of so much potential. Whatever it was Malfurion was doing — size combined with angle, perhaps, or even his pace — was hitting that spot perfectly with every thrust and Anduin quite rapidly found himself shaking through a second orgasm. 

His body felt like fire and lightning and so much raw natural power that he wasn’t even aware of the fact that he  _ was _ filling with power until he heard a deep, growled curse behind him and cracked his eyes open only to see himself glowing. Malfurion was fucking him hard, faster than before and so deep it ached, just barely the right side of pleasant, but what was striking was his language. Anduin has seen Malfurion in many different situations throughout his life, and it had always seemed, no matter the direness or the stress, his voice stayed calm and words kind. Now, he was snarling like a wild creature and the Darnassian curses falling from his lips were so lewd and crass Anduin only knew them from having overheard them in a soldiers’ barracks during the fourth war. 

A hand clamped down on the back of his neck and Anduin felt his body go lax and loose, submitting like a pup to an alpha. Malfurion was still snarling, his thrusts sharp and fast, clearly chasing his own release, but it seemed he’d gained a semblance of clarity despite how far gone he was. 

“You’re fucking incredible,” he groaned as his hips started to lose rhythm and Anduin had to hold back a giggle at how strange that word sounded coming from his lips, “So tight, so good for me… So…  _ fuck.”  _

He roared, a deep animal bass to the sound that shook Anduin deeply and made heat pool, somehow, in his guts again. Malfurion’s hips stuttered, shaking and pumping and finally stilling deep within him as he released his seed into Anduin’s womb. Just the thought had his head spinning, honestly, and now that it was really happening he wondered, briefly, at the consequence of having the heir to Stormwind be a half-elf. He supposed it wasn’t too much of a detriment to Arator’s position, though he wasn’t exactly nobility. Whatever. Shaw could fix it… probably. 

Malfurion was panting against his shoulder, though the heat and damp of it was comforting rather than unpleasant, and he wrapped a strong arm around Anduin’s waist to turn them onto their sides to rest. Anduin lay there, snuggled into the bulk and warmth of his fellow Alliance leader’s chest, and couldn’t help but start to drift off even with the man’s cock still resting inside him. 

“I should probably give you more when you’re rested and I’m able to go again,” Malfurion murmured against his hair, and though Anduin would admit it to no soul, he honestly had no idea what the man meant for a moment. 

When it clicked, he chuckled and replied, “I’d like that. Even if not for the security, simply for the pleasure of it.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself as well, my king.”

Anduin snorted, “Malfurion please, you’re not only substantially my senior but you just fucked my brains out. I think we can dismiss the formalities.” 

He laughed, a deep, warm sound that vibrated through Anduin where they were pressed together. “I would apologize for the crudeness of my language earlier as well but I suspect you’ll reply the same to that. Well, rest for now, Anduin, you’ve done well and I hope you prove as amicable to a second round later.” 

For all he meant to reply to that, some quick quip that would show his youth and stamina, all he managed was a soft hum and a giggle before the exhaustion of such exertions won out and dragged him into unconsciousness. 

It wasn’t a dreamless sleep. It was rather the opposite, in fact, and his mind flooded with images of a white wolf, massive, with golden eyes and a deep voice. It called to him, though he could not understand it’s words. The white fur tuned to a full, white moon, and he saw Light fill himself and… someone within him? He was unsure, confused and a little scattered, but he felt somewhere deep in his bones that his own was not the only soul his body now sustained. 

He woke slowly, body aching and mind spinning, and before anything else he registered the small, timid thrusts of a once-again-hard cock into the hot clutch of his body. Smirking to himself, he clenched down, chuckling sleepily when he heard Malfurion groan, then shifted his shoulders so he could turn enough to look at him. 

“I think Elune has already blessed me with a child,” he mumbled, “But I’m not sure, the dreams were unclear.”

Malfurion made an inquisitive sound. “Interesting. Would you like me to stop?”

He opened his mouth to speak but all that tumbled out was a soft sound of pleasure as Malfurion hit that spot within him that turned his spine to jelly. “Don’t you dare,” he whined, pushing back into his trusts, “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

And so he leaned back into Malfurion’s chest and let him rock up into him, the slow build of orgasm excruciating and fulfilling all at once, until his body was once again filled with seed and buzzing with electric pleasure. As he came down, curling into Malfurion’s warmth and savoring the afterglow, he noticed Broll at the edge of the temple ruins. Well, pregnant he may be but that didn’t mean he wasn’t open to taking an extra helping of seed just in case. He motioned Broll over, giving a sleepy smile, and hoped he wouldn’t mind Malfurion’s sloppy seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this collection of Anduin Being Horny for Nelfs lmao. Thanks for reading and, as always, kudos and comments mean the world ❤❤❤


End file.
